Zoids: Twilight Era
by Rook Bane
Summary: A new team, Team Twilight, which has connections with Bit Cloud, starts their career in Zoid battling. Team Twilight's leader, Jacob Moon, is haunted by the return of someone he left to die. And she wants revenge.
1. The Twilight Assassin

The Twilight Assassin 

A soft wind blew over a sea of sand, the only sound to be heard in the dead of night. The faint twinkle of the stars was the only illumination. But even in the dim starlight he could see.

He waited in the shadows. He knew his quarry would arrive soon. And when it did he would be waiting. When the time arrived he would claim another reward.

He smiled at the thought of rending another weakling pilot of their pathetic life, of slipping his blade through a set of ribs, of watching their eyes as they died. Such was the life of the Twilight Assassin.

"Hey Jacob, wait up," a girl called, laughing. Her chestnut hair, which reached down to the edge of her shoulder blades, framed her cute face, which was complimented greatly by her radiant green eyes. Her simple white t-shirt and blue jeans did little to hide her beauty. "Come on, wait up big bro."

Her twenty-two year old brother, who was several yards ahead of her, was dressed similarly. He had the same chestnut brown hair, cut short, and deep sapphire blue eyes. He turned to face her. "Come on Sarah, hurry up or I might decide not to give you the gift I worked so hard to get you."

"Jacob Moon, you had better stop this very minute and tell me what my gift is," Sarah called, still laughing.

"Why would I tell you about your gift when I can show you your gift," he said as he turned toward the large hanger he was standing beside. He pressed a button and the doors opened. "Happy fifteenth birthday sis."

When Sarah saw what was in the hanger her eyes widened. On the left was a huge raptor-like machine with a big 50mm cannon on its chest and two tri-barreled 20mm Gatling cannons on its wrists. It had two thrusters on its back that doubled as mortar launchers and its tail contained a very powerful 144mm sniper rifle. It was painted charcoal gray with midnight blue highlights and it had gold teeth and claws. It was Jacob's Gun Sniper, which he had named Midnight.

But it was the machine on the right that caught her attention. It was larger than Midnight and was lion-like in shape. It had a three-barreled cannon between its front legs and two cannons on the end of its tail. It was painted midnight blue with navy blue highlights and it had silver teeth and claws. She knew exactly what it was but she couldn't believe she was seeing it.

"Say hello to your new Shield Liger," Jacob said. "I call her Mist. Is she to your liking?"

"Oh, Jacob, I love her," she said, a bit short of breath. She tackled her brother and wrapped him in a big hug. "Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome," he said. "And I'm glad you like her. Now, I have something to say. I've been looking to set up a team. I went to the ZBC and they authorized me to create a team. I was wondering if you and Mist would like to be my first teammates."

Sarah smiled. "I'd love to big brother, but I'm not a licensed pilot."

Jacob pulled out his cell phone and said, "Say the words and you'll be a licensed pilot in ten minutes."

"Yes," she said, her smile broadening, "I would like to be your teammate."

The pilot looked out of the cockpit of his obsidian behemoth of a Zoid. It was his favorite model, a literal tank known as the Dark Horn. It had as much firepower as possible and more armor than one could imagine. It was built to duke it out with just about anything. Having all that firepower at his control always reassured him.

But right now he was anything but reassured. Right now he was downright scared. He was out in the open desert at night in an area where the Twilight Assassin was said to have killed another pilot the night before. That alone was enough to scare him. But he had also been using his Dark Horn to scare the local villagers, which is often the kind of thing that brings the wrath of the Twilight Assassin down upon you.

Suddenly there were three bright flashes of light off his right and the Dark Horn rocked under the impact of the shots, collapsing onto its side. He tried to get up but the two right legs weren't responding. He looked to the left and he saw the silhouette of a wolf-like Zoid. Desperately he tried to turn his Vulcan cannon toward the target but that too failed.

Acting on impulse he opened the canopy and leapt down to the desert sand. Turning away from the wolf-like Zoid and ran as fast as he could. Before he had gotten ten feet he felt a fist strike the side of his head, sending him to the sand.

"Pilot Mark Sever, you are guilty of using a Zoid to terrorize the people of Zi as well as murder," said his assailant. "For this there is only one sentence: Death. You are to be executed tonight by me, the Twilight Assassin. Enjoy life on the other side."

And with that Mark Sever felt the cold steel blade enter his back, quickly ending the life he had used to cause trouble.

The Twilight Assassin extracted the blade of his rapier and stood up and turned to his wolf-like companion. "Come on Twilight. The sun will be rising in a couple of hours and I have places to be." The machine growled and he said, "You're right, we have places to go. Sorry buddy." He sheathed his sword a boarded Twilight. "Let's go."


	2. Team Dusk

Team Dusk 

"…Ready, Fight."

It was Jacob and Sarah's first fight as a team. They were fighting two pilots from the Perfect Razors Team, each of whom piloted a silver Rev Raptor.

"Sarah, try to hold them off until I find a proper sniping position," Jacob said. "Try to stay out of the range of their scythes as they are their only real dangerous weapons. If they get too close use your shield to bash them away." He took off running.

"I got it bro," Sarah replied. She flipped open the twin rocket pods on the Shield Liger and fired twice. One of the Raptor dodge the rocket but the other didn't react quite quickly enough and got spun around by the impact.

The first, however, kept coming. It was closing the distance fast. Relying on instinct Sarah fired the triple impact cannon. It struck the tiny Rev Raptor and sent it reeling.

"Good shot Sarah," Jacob commented. "This next one's mine." A single shot rang out and the Rev Raptor that had just righted itself after Sarah's rocket was struck in the side by an armor piercing 144mm round from Jacob's rifle, effectively ending its battle.

"Battle Over. Battle Over. The Winner is Team Dusk," the Judge said.

After the battle, Jacob and Sarah went to a nearby town to have lunch. They enter the local dinner and found a seat.

When the young waitress came over to take their orders she gasped. "You're Team Dusk, the team that we watched battle this morning. You did pretty well. How long have you two been battling?"

"That was our first time actually," Jacob said. "I mean I've fought in a few battles before but this the first time Team Dusk has seen any action."

"For a couple of first-timers you two are pretty good," the waitress.

"Thank-you but you don't need to say such unnecessary things just because we're here," Sarah said. "We won our battle because I got lucky, not because we're greatly skilled."

"No I mean it," the waitress said. "You two are decent pilots. You'll be Class A in no time."

"I'd be grateful to make Class B," Jacob said. "We'll be lucky if we win another battle, let alone enough to make it to Class A or B."

"Lori, stop bothering the customers and take their orders," called the older man behind the counter.

"But dad they're Team Dusk," Lori called back. "You know, the team we watched beat the Perfect Razors team this morning."

The man came out from behind the counter and said, "Wow, I'm sorry for my rude behavior. I'm Thomas Thornsen, the owner. Since you're the new team on the block everything is on the house today."

"That's not necessary," Jacob said.

"No, but it's the least I could do after you exerted yourself on the battlefield," he replied grinning.

Jacob and Sarah conceded to Thomas's wishes and placed their orders. As they waited a young woman approached them. She was about nineteen years old and had shoulder-length blond hair and dark gray eyes. She was wearing blue jeans, an emerald t-shirt, and a crimson vest.

"I heard that you were Team Dusk. I'm Leslie Star and I was wondering if you were looking for another team member. Shadow and I have been looking to join a team for a while now and your performance earlier impressed me."

"What model is Shadow," Jacob asked.

"He's a Helcat," Leslie said. "And he's seen his fair share of action already."

"Oh, you fight under the title Shadow Star right," Jacob asked.

"Yeah, that's me," she replied.

"I'm Jacob Moon, formerly known as Midnight Might," Jacob introduced himself. "But now I run Team Dusk, both on and off the battle field. This is my sister and teammate, Sarah Moon."

Leslie stared at Jacob in shock. "You're Midnight Might? The solo pilot that takes on entire teams and wins? The only pilot ever to have beaten a member of the Blitz Team one-on-one in under a minute? And the only pilot ever to have defeated a melee oriented Zoid in close quarters combat with a Gun Sniper?"

"I was," Jacob said. "But that's all behind me. Now I'm Jacob Moon of Team Dusk." He smiled and chuckled a bit. "Shadow Star. I know your reputation. You are a fairly decent pilot in duel-type battles. Except that your ego gets in your way. I wonder, how you are in multiple target matches?"

"Don't know," Leslie said. "Never been in one. That's why I'm looking to become part of a team. So, will you let me join?"

He smiled. "I don't know." He turned to Sarah. "What do you think, sis?"

She smiled as well. "I think we could use a little more help. Besides, if she doesn't listen we can simply use her as a shield."

"Than it's official," Jacob said. "Welcome to Team Dusk Leslie Star."


	3. Assassination Confrontation

_**Assassination Confrontation **_

"…Ready, Fight."

The newly strengthened Team Dusk was facing off against the Mega-fists Team, a team that relied on the might of the Iron Kong. Each one was a different color: red, blue, and green.

"Sarah you're in charge of Mr. Green," Jacob said. "I'll take Red. That leaves Blue for you, Leslie. Let's see what you've got."

"Roger," Sarah responded.

"Got it," said Leslie as she moved Shadow forward. The Helcat was a deep blood red and it had a custom-made Angel of Death Booster Cannon System that replaced the back-mounted 20mm beam cannons. The 20mm beam repeaters in the chest remained though.

Shadow's stealth shield activated and Leslie disappeared from the map.

"Take this," Sarah yelled, flipping the 20mm repeaters up from her back to fire at the red Iron Kong as she fired all 16 of her rockets at the green Iron Kong. To her dismay, neither of the attacks did any real damage to the heavily armored behemoths.

"Jacob, I'm not exactly equipped to combat these units," Sarah pointed out.

"I am," Jacob yelled. He turned toward the Iron Kongs that his sister was facing, flipped open the front of his thrusters, and launched all 16 of his mortars. Though he knew they weren't powerful enough he waited for them to impact anyway.

Once they did he turned around, set his talons, and extended the rifle that was the Gun Sniper's pride and glory. Taking careful aim he fired twice before shifting his aim and firing twice more. To his relief, all four rounds found their mark. Both of the Iron Kongs were out of the battle.

Retracting his talons, he said, "Only one more." He started to turn the Gun Sniper but the raptor-like Zoids was sent sprawling by the impact of three 70mm rounds from the wrist cannon of the last Iron Kong. He looked at his screens in horror as Command System Freeze flashed over them. "Damn it, I'm out," he yelled.

Jacob watched as the Iron Kong turned toward his sister, raising its cannon once more. In desperation he yelled, "Sarah, your shield!"

She engaged the shield just in time for it to get hit by two 70mm rounds. "Yes," she yelled in glee. "I did it."

Jacob smiled then gasped as a plate of armor opened on the Iron Kongs left shoulder. "Get out of there," he yelled as the Iron Kong fired the 10 rockets in its shoulder and a missile from the belt-fed missile launcher on its right shoulder. "Your shield isn't good against explosive weapons!"

Sarah's reaction wasn't quick enough as the rockets struck the shield and brought it down almost instantly, leaving the slower missile to hit her directly. Her screens flashed the same message Jacob had seen earlier and she was out of the battle.

"It's all up to you Leslie," Jacob said halfheartedly.

"What, you don't trust me," Leslie's voice came over the radio. "I'm sorry but the Angel of Death Cannon takes a while to charge." There was a bright flash of light from the Iron Kongs right side and the 187-ton gorilla-like Zoid toppled over.

Shadow's stealth shield turned off and the blood red Helcat could be seen, the long barrel that protruded from the booster glowing a faint red and smoking. "Charging enough energy to beat the armor of the Iron Kong can really put some stress on the barrel. By the was Jacob, whatever happened to you taking out entire teams on your own?"

Jacob, who had been glaring at her over the comm. screen, lowered his head so his face couldn't be seen and quietly, and quite mysteriously, said, "Just leave dead men lie."

That night the Twilight Assassin made his way toward the location of his next target. He smiled as he thought of how easy this one would be. He and Twilight would be facing off against a Spinosapper. All he had to do was stay away from the beam saws and he would win without breaking a sweat.

He looked down when a Zoid appeared on his radar. He looked in that direction and saw a silhouette that he recognized to be a Lightning Saix. He turned Twilight to face the newcomer as his comm. screen lit up.

He saw the face of a hardened warrior with buzzed blond hair and dark brown eyes on the other end. "May I help you," he asked the warrior politely.

"Yeah," the pilot said harshly. "You can identify yourself."

"Why," he asked. "Am I in some kind of trouble?"

"Well," the pilot said. "You are if you're the Twilight Assassin. That is who I, Rudolph Blazer, Assassin of Assassins, have been sent to kill."

"Than kill away," he said smiling. "For I am the Twilight Assassin."

With that, Twilight leapt into the air and tackled the Saix, sinking its teeth into the Saixs shoulder and easily piercing the armor. Twilight then leapt back and looked at the enemy whose shoulder it had just crushed.

"Sorry Rudolph," the Twilight Assassin said. "I'd love to stick around and chat but I've got places to go, people to kill. See ya."


	4. Twilight Revealed

_**Twilight Revealed **_

"Who wants to go into town to help me get parts for the repairs," Jacob asked as he started up their cargo truck.

"I'll go," Sarah volunteered. "Maybe we can have lunch there too."

"Sounds good," Leslie agreed. "I'm in"

They had finished picking up their parts and were crossing the street to a fairly good restaurant when they heard the sound of a gun being cocked behind them followed by, "This time you won't get away from me."

Jacob smiled and raised his arms. He turned slowly and his eyes narrowed.

Sarah and Leslie gasped when Jacob said, "Hello Rudolph Blazer, Assassin of Assassins. How's your Lightning Saix. Twilight did quite a bit of damage with that bite. I forgot that Saix armor was so weak."

"Shut up or I'll shoot you right here in the middle of town," Rudolph yelled. "It's the least that the Twilight Assassin deserves."

"You're the Twilight Assassin," Sarah gasped.

"That's right sis," Jacob said. "I'm the one who's been killing pilot who use their Zoids to terrorize the people of Zi. Twilight and I have killed a total of twenty pilots." His smile broadened. "But I made sure that they were all guilty of murder before I entered the mix. I only do executions for those who deserve it."

He looked over Rudolph's shoulder and started laughing. Sarah and Leslie, however, screamed. Rudolph turned and saw a jet black wolf-like Zoid that had silver highlights and gold claws and teeth standing on a ridge half a mile out of town. Its back-mounted cannons were deployed and aiming right at them.

"Saw hello to my partner in crime," Jacob said. "He is a König Wolf and his name is Twilight. I have custom outfitted him with a stealth shield, infrared suppression, sound suppression, radar absorbent paint, a cooling system to counteract the overheating problem that is common in König Wolves, two ten-shot missile launchers on the rear hips, a 40mm pulse cannon in each front shoulder, and both Strike Laser Claw and Dracula's Kiss. I replaced the sensory goggles with custom ones that have almost any sensor imaginable, some you couldn't imagine, and I replaced the back-mounted cannons with custom-made Twin Lunar Beam Rifles. They are 90mm rifles that deal the damage of set of 200mm cannons and they retain pinpoint accuracy out to a range of five miles. Plus they're semi-automatic and shield piercing. Oh, and the little problem called recoil is nonexistent in these little beauties. You pull that trigger and everything within thirty feet of where you're standing will be blown to pieces."

Jacob looked over his shoulder at Sarah and Leslie. "That means you two ought to back up a ways," he said. "Wouldn't want the two of you to die. You're innocent."

Rudolph shifted his aim to aim at Sarah. "You two will stay where you are."

Seeing his chance Jacob drew a pistol that had been concealed at the waistband of his jeans with his left hand. He aim quickly and shot the gun out of Rudolph's hand. He shifted his aim to Rudolph's head. "Move and you die." He looked over his shoulder. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah," Sarah said hesitantly.

Leslie smiled. "I should have known that the Twilight Assassin and the fearsome Midnight Might were one and the same. They were pilots of the same caliber so the connection should have been easy."

"Yesterday you asked what happen to my destroying teams," Jacob said. "Here is your answer. My Gun Sniper, Midnight, just isn't performing at my level. It has gotten that I react too quickly for my own Zoid to handle. Twilight is different. König Wolves have almost unlimited abilities. They have the best reaction time of any Zoid out there. But they are very rare and have almost no weapons that make owning such a reactive Zoid worth the price."

"When I realized I was overtaxing Midnight I used all my accumulated money to buy and outfit Twilight. Then I caught wind of pilots terrorizing and killing innocent civilians all over Zi. So I decided to use Twilight to end such atrocities."

He looked up at Twilight admiringly. "Surprisingly, Twilight agreed with my decision. He willingly helped me eliminate those murderers. So," he said turning back to his teammates. "Do you to still want to be a part of Team Dusk?"

Sarah smiled warmly. "Bro, Team Dusk is through. But I will be a part of Team Twilight."

"Agreed," Leslie said.

Jacob looked around at the townsfolk who had witnessed the whole thing. "I guess it's time for the world to know that Jacob Moon, Midnight Might, and the Twilight Assassin are one and the same," he said defeatedly.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	5. Twilight Fame

_**Twilight Fame **_

"…Ready, Fight!"

"Let me show you what Twilight and I can do," Jacob yelled.

"Got it," Leslie called, initiating her stealth shield and disappearing from the battlefield.

"Roger that," Sarah responded, turning on her frontal force shield and backing away from the central battlefield.

"Now that the others are out of the way let's show the world what you and I can do." He looked out at the team that was to be his opponent. It was a team called the Flash Reapers and it was comprised of a Raynos, a Zaber Fang, and a Dibison. "Come on Twilight. This should be a piece of cake."

He started by firing a full barrage of 20 missiles at the Raynos that was just turning to escape. He watched with satisfaction as twelve of the missiles scored direct hits, sending the unlucky Zoid into a dive.

He turned his attention to the Zaber Fang, being sure to stay away from the firing zone of the Dibison. Twilight quickly reached its full speed of 290km/h, easily catching up to the Zaber Fang, which was traveling at only 240km/h. Jacob easily avoided the 20mm cannon fire that came from the two guns on the Zaber's tail.

Smiling, Jacob said, "Alright Twilight, let's show this one the Strike Laser Claw." Twilight growled in response and the claws on the front two paws began to glow. The black König Wolf leapt onto the Zaber Fang's back and sunk its laser charged claws deep. The unlucky cat collapsed, not to move again in this battle.

"Time for the finale," Jacob said, turning to the Dibison that was still trying to turn and lock onto the jet-black wolf that had taken out his teammates. Jacob flipped forward the Twin Lunar Beam Rifles.

Taking careful aim he fired a three second burst from the two 40mm pulse cannons as he fired the rifles twice. The pulse beams stung the legs and the rifle blasts struck the Dibison at mid-chest. The mighty tank fell to its knees and didn't move.

"Battle Over, Battle Over. The winner is… Team Twilight," the Judge announced.

"That was quite impressive," Leslie said. "Any quicker and you would have beaten Bit Cloud's record."

"I'm not quite that good," Jacob said, raising his hands in protest.

"Come on," Leslie said. "You _did_ take out a member of the Blitz Team remember."

"Yeah," Jacob said. "I beat Leena Toros. Anyone can take her out if they can dodge her barrages. Either that or they find a way to pull the trigger faster than she can."

"You used a Gun Sniper to beat a Zaber Fang in close combat," Leslie said.

"Hey brother," Sarah said hesitantly.

Jacob opened his mouth to retort to Leslie when he realized that Sarah had spoken. He turned to her, concerned. "Yeah sis?"

"You had enough money to buy yourself an extra Zoid and outfit it and to buy me a Zoid," she said. "Then why haven't you bought any upgrades for my Shield Liger?"

He hung his head. "It took all my money to make Twilight ready and to buy Mist for you. I'm broke. All I have is the money we've won in our resent battles. I'm sorry I haven't been able to properly outfit Mist but I don't even have the money to buy you a cat let alone a…" He suddenly stopped.

"Buy me a what," Sarah asked.

"Never mind," Jacob said. "The point is that I just don't have any money and I never will have so long as we remain a D Class team. But I think I know how to make it into the upper classes."

"How's that," Sarah and Leslie asked simultaneously.

"By accepting an old challenge," he said smiling.


	6. Friend And Cousin

Friend And Cousin 

The next morning Sarah and Leslie decided to confront Jacob and find out whose challenge he planned on accepting. They were his teammates and they had every reason to know who he would be battling.

"Jacob," Sarah yelled across the hanger to where he was tinkering on something on the back of Twilight's neck.

"Yeah sis," He asked as he leapt down to the concrete floor of the hanger. "What do you want?"

"What I want is for you to tell me whose challenge you'll be accepting," Sarah demanded.

"And I second that demand," Leslie said. "We have every right to know who it is that the teams best warrior will be facing."

Jacob smiled. "Someone I know and trust that just happens to be in the upper ranks. This 'friend' is someone who challenged me a few years back and I told him that I'd think about it. I've kept his challenge in mind and now I'm going to ask him if the challenge still stands. If I know him then the challenge not only still stands but it will continue to stand so long as we both have the strength to pilot. Now, could you two leave me to my work." He climbed back up onto Twilight's neck.

Sighing at the unsatisfactory answer they had received, Sarah and Leslie left Jacob in the hanger. They knew Jacob would tell them if he felt it necessary. He would have a very good reason for not telling them.

Jacob finished his work quickly then looked around to make sure Sarah and Leslie weren't still around. Satisfied that they were gone he walked over to the large comm. screen in the corner of the hanger and connected with a very familiar number. He had started to dial it several times during the last few years but had decided against it.

He smiled at the face of the person who answered. He had shaggy brown hair and was quite well known. "Hello," he said. "This is the Blitz Team base and I am Brad Hunter."

"I know who you are," Jacob said. "I'm looking for my cousin. He has blond hair and he's kind of arrogant. I believe you know him quite well."

Brad sighed heavily, muttering, "Yeah, a little too well," before yelling over his shoulder, "Bit, you have a call."

Bit Cloud's face replaced Brad's. He was about to say something before he realized who it was. Smiling broadly he said, "Long time no see cuz. How's it going? Whatever happened to the great Midnight Might?"

"He retire," Jacob said smiling. "Now Team Twilight is the rising spectacle. Which is the reason I called. I was wondering if Bit Cloud of the Blitz Team would be willing to meet Jacob Moon of Team Twilight on the battlefield."

"Yes, he would," Bit said smiling. Then, ignoring the protesting yells from a highly irritated Doc Toros, he asked, "Where and when?"

"When and where is it most convenient for you, cousin," Jacob asked. "Twilight and I are ready and willing to meet you anywhere at any time."

"Twilight," Bit asked, confused. "Whatever happened to Midnight?"

"His reaction time was holding me back," Jacob still answered. "So I set my dear Gun Sniper aside and purchased and outfitted my new comrade and companion, Twilight. He's a König Wolf, which is something a little more my caliber."

"I've outfitted him to be the ultimate multi-purpose Zoid, much like your Liger Zero. Only I don't have to keep changing armor in order to meet each situation. That is why Twilight will beat your Liger every time we face off."

"If you think your Wolf can beat my Liger than you really are stupid," Bit said smiling. "How does a week from today at the T-37 Area sound?"

"Sounds fine to me," Jacob said, a broad smile covering his face. "I'll beat you then. Oh, I'm sorry. I mean I'll see you then."

"Great," Bit said, laughing. "I'll inform the Zoids Battle Commission."


	7. Stalemate

_**Stalemate?**_

Team Twilight arrived at the selected battlefield half an hour early. Jacob was in Twilight while Sarah and Leslie were in the cargo truck that the team used to transport parts.

"So who do plan on battling," Sarah asked.

Jacob chuckled. "He's arrived on time. That's not like him at all."

"What do you mean," Leslie asked. "Nobody's here but us."

"That's what he means," Sarah said, pointing at the faint shape of a Hovercargo.

Before the Hovercargo could be clearly seen, all the comm. screens lit up. Bit Cloud's grinning face filled the screen.

"I see you decided to show," Bit said tauntingly.

"Course I did," Jacob said. "I wouldn't miss this for the world.

"You're facing Bit Cloud," Leslie gasped. "Wait, you said you were battling a friend. Bit Cloud is your friend?"

"Actually," Sarah said smiling. "He's our cousin. How's it going Bit?"

"Pretty good, Sarah," Bit said as he smiled. "It's been a while."

"Seven years," Sarah said. She turned to Jacob. "Why didn't you tell me it was Bit you were going to battle?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Jacob said, also smiling.

"I've convinced my team to let you and your friend watch the battle from the Hovercargo," Bit said. "That's if you want to, of course."

"We'd be glad to," Sarah said.

Sarah and Leslie were on the Hovercargo and Jacob and Bit were staring each other down from across the battlefield when the Judge capsule arrived. Twilight was its usual shining obsidian and the Liger Zero's white armor gleaming in the desert sun.

"I hope you enjoy the prize money," Bit said, ignoring the Judges speech.

"I haven't won yet," Jacob said, also ignoring the Judge.

"Yes you have," Bit said. "You were always better than me, even when we were kids. You won this battle as soon as I accepted it. Nothing's changed."

"Everything's changed," Jacob said. "You have the Liger Zero, an Ultimate X. Nobody can beat an Ultimate X in a normal Zoid without being an exemplary pilot, which I am most certainly not."

"Still underrating yourself," Bit said. "You'll never change."

"…Ready, Fight!"

The Liger Zero charged at Twilight. Bit knew the Liger didn't stand a chance if the König Wolf was able to use its main cannons. The only chance he had was if he could keep the black wolf in melee combat. The Liger excelled in that respect, whereas, the König Wolf wasn't meant for the rigors of a drawn out brawl. It had a tendency to overheat if it was pushed too far.

Jacob smiled. He knew Bit would do something like this and he was ready. He waited until the Liger was almost within striking distance before he said, "Now Twilight."

Bit gasped as Twilight disappeared. That wasn't normal for König Wolves. "What the hell"

"I outfitted Twilight with a stealth shield, along with several other stealth features," Jacob said. "He's virtually undetectable when he wants to be."

"Not fair," Bit complained.

"I say we finish this hear and now," Jacob said, ignoring Bit's complaining. "And I say we do it your way. With a little game of chicken."

Bit smiled. "Sounds good to me. But you have to…"

Before Bit could finish his sentence, Twilight appeared four hundred meters ahead of the Liger Zero. It was charging straight at the running Liger.

"Have it your way," Bit said. "STRIKE LASER CLAW!"

Jacob smiled. "Let's give him some of his own medicine Twilight. STRIKE LASER CLAW!"

The two Zoids collided in midair, trying to gain some advantage in the fight. When it ended, both Zoids had taken the same large amount of damage. Yet both Zoid remained on its feet.

"Twilight has the Strike Laser Claw," Bit gasped.

"Yeah," Jacob said. "And it took me awhile to get the specs for it and equip it to him."

Bit smiled. "Looks like you win," he said as the Liger Zero collapsed.

"Wrong," Jacob said. "It's a stalemate."

"A stalemate," Bit asked, confused.

"Yeah, a tie," Jacob said as Twilight collapsed.

"Battle Over, Battle Over," the Judge said. "The Result Is A Draw."


	8. Voice Of The Past

Voice Of The Past 

"Great battle," Bit said as he leapt down from the cockpit of the Liger Zero.

"Yeah," Jacob agreed. "I just wish Twilight didn't have to get hurt in order for me to force the battle into a draw."

"You planned for the draw," Bit gasped.

"I did," Jacob said. "I could have beaten you easily. But I figured it wouldn't be worth it if you weren't completely focused on beating me, which you weren't. You were too busy trying to enjoy a match with your cousin to be serious about the battle. Next time we battle I want you to give it your all."

"But let's not worry about that until the time comes," Jacob added, extending his hand.

Bit took the offered hand and smiled. "What do you say to…"

He was interrupted as Sarah leapt onto him yelling, "It's great to see you Bit."

"I agree," Bit gasped. "Now will you let me breathe?"

"Sorry Bit," Sarah said apologetically. Then a huge smile spread across her face. "I love your Liger. I pilot one too. Well, not a Liger Zero but a Liger. Jacob bought me a Shield Liger for my birthday. I love it. Ligers are so fun to pilot."

"You were saying something," Jacob said, offering Bit a hand.

"I was going to ask if you and your team would like to stay at the Blitz Team base for a while but now I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Bit said, brushing some of the dust from his clothes.

"Trust me," Jacob said. "She's usually calm. This won't last long."

"In that case, are you interested," Bit asked.

"I'd be honored," Jacob said.

Team Twilight had been at the Blitz Team base for six hours. Sarah had calmed and it was dinnertime.

Once everyone except Jacob and Jamie had gathered at the table, Sarah looked around. "Where's Jacob?"

"He went to town to pick up a few things," Bit said. "He should be back soon."

Suddenly Jamie ran into the dining room. "I have the König Wolf on radar," he said. "He's coming in fast and there are loads of Zoids chasing him. From the radar signatures I'd say they're Dimantis and Zabats."

"The Backdraft Group," Bit growled. "They're the only ones that use those units en masse."

"It looks like he's trying to fight them off," Jamie said. "And it looks like he's losing."

"Then let's join the fight," Bit yelled as he raced toward the Zoid hanger.

Jacob watched with relief as four Zoids left the base. He knew he had a chance now that the entire Blitz Team had joined the fray. He watched as the Shadow Fox and the Liger Zero Schneider fought their way to his side and the pterodactyl-like Raynos and heavily modified Gun Sniper started blasting as many units as they could.

After just two minute they had taken out half of the three hundred and seventy units that were there. Jacob smiled. They had this fight won. Within another minute the remaining units were all gone.

Suddenly a voice came over the radio. "Hahahahaha. You five are pathetic. I should eliminate you all right now."

A massive dragon-like Zoid glided in and landed at the edge of the battlefield. It was heavily armored and even more heavily armed. It had four 30mm laser machine guns in its face, two on either side, six 45mm twin-pulse cannons in its wings, three in each one, an 80mm laser Vulcan at the tip of its tail, and a pair of 250mm Hammer beam rifles on its back. It also had a laser blade on either side of its face and another laser blade on either side of its tail, flanking the laser Vulcan.

It would take no effort on my part in order to eliminate all of you," the feminine voice said.

"I know that voice," Jacob said.

"You should," the voice said. "You were engaged to the owner for a while. Until you left her for dead."

"It can't be," Jacob gasped.

"Oh yes," the voice said. "I am Carmen Truth. The fiancé you left to die when the Backdraft attacked. And I am very much alive."


	9. Ancient Truth

Ancient Truth 

"It's impossible," Jacob gasped. "I saw your Command Wolf go down. I saw it torn apart by fire from the Rev Raptors. I would have tried to get to you but Midnight and I weren't strong enough."

"You should have tried," Carmen screamed. "There were only twelve Rev Raptors left. You could have taken them."

"No, Carmen, I couldn't," Jacob said quietly. "I had used all my Mortars, I was running low on ammo for my Gatling rifles, and my 144mm rifle is of no use in close combat. And as far as melee goes, I could have beaten them one-on-one, not twelve-on-one. I had no hope of reaching you. Not without guaranteeing my own death."

"So that's it," Carmen said softly. "You were afraid to die. I meant so little to you that you were unwilling to risk yourself to save me. Now, because of that, you are going to die today. At the hands of the one you betrayed."

Twilight's cockpit opened. Jacob stood up and leapt down from to the ground. Looking up at the dragon-like Zoid he said, "Okay Carmen. If you feel that my failure is worth killing me then do so. At least then all the pain I feel for failing you will cease to exist. By ending my life you'll be doing yet another thing that I, myself, lack the strength to do."

"Jacob, no," Sarah screamed over the communicator.

"Stay out of this sis," Jacob said. "This is not your choice to make. I have been punishing myself all these years. Now it is time for her to pronounce sentence on me. I left her to die. Now it is time for her to decide whether I live or die."

"You really want to die," Carmen said softly, her voice catching.

"It's the least I deserve for everything I've done and failed to do," he bowed his head. "I couldn't live with myself if I failed anyone else that I love," he said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. "So I ask you, no I beg you. End my sorry excuse for a life. Ensure that I don't fail anyone else the way that I failed you."

Laughing cruelly, Carmen said, "If you insist." She whipped the tail of the mighty dragon around and pointed the 80mm Beam Vulcan at him. Before she could fire, however, she received an order to return to base. "I guess we'll have to continue this another time." With that she took to the air and quickly disappeared over the horizon.

"What the hell were you thinking," Bit yelled in Jacob's face.

They were back in the hanger at the Blitz Team base and everyone was getting in their shots at Jacob. "After what I did to her it's the least I could have done. Hell, I've been trying to do it myself for two years now. I just can't bring myself to pull the trigger. I guess I really am weaker than everyone thought I was."

"I guess you are," Bit shouted.

"You can't beat on yourself for a moment of weakness," Leslie said. "Any wise pilot would have done just what you did. Only you could find failure in surviving a battle in which you were meant to die."

"The thing is that I knew I was better than any of those pilots," Jacob said. "I could have beaten every one of them with a fully armed Godos. But Midnight was spent. I wouldn't have lasted three minutes."

Suddenly Brad spoke up from the corner of the hanger. "If you let the past rule your life than you will never have a future. You will turn yourself into a walking memory. I just wish I had a chance to fight you when you were at your best, when you didn't put such a strain on yourself. I guess I'll never have the opportunity though."

Jacob was silent for a while. After thirty seconds he sighed and said, "You're right. I have to let the past go. I can't change it. The longer I dwell on it the harder it will be for me to move on in life. Thank you Brad."

"No problem," Brad replied. "Now, how about that match. Nothing official, just a sparring match between the two of us."

"You're on," Jacob said as he turned toward Twilight. "That is, if Twilight accepts."

The massive wolf growled loudly.

"Good idea," Jacob said to the Zoid. He turned the others. "What do you say to a team battle? Sarah and I versus Brad and Bit."

"When, and where," Bit asked.


	10. New Moon

New Moon 

Noon the next day finds the four competitors were staring each other down. They were half way between their two bases. Twilight and Mist standing 50 feet apart while the Shadow Fox and Liger Zero Schneider were standing side-by-side.

Jamie was laying down the agreed upon rules from the Hover Cargo. "…And no stealth shields are allowed," he finished. "Ready…Fight!"

The Schneider took off toward Twilight while the Shadow Fox fired a burst of 30mm laser fire at Sarah. Sarah reacted quickly and jumped out of the way. The 20mm repeater rose from Mist's back and fired a volley at the Schneider, rocking the mighty melee Zoid.

"Nice shot sis," Jacob said as he leapt toward the Shadow Fox. He smiled when he saw the smokescreen billow out around the Fox. With a flip of a switch his custom goggles flipped down over the König Wolf's head and just as quickly as the elusive Fox disappeared, it reappeared right before Jacob's eyes.

"I see you," he said tauntingly over the radio before tackling the Fox to the ground. He was about to swat the pinned Zoid up side the head when Sarah yelled, "Jacob, get this overexcited cat off my rear! He's gaining too quickly."

Twilight used the unlucky Fox as a springboard as he took off toward its partner. The Twin Lunar Beam Rifles flipped forward. Taking quick, careful aim he fired off a pair of shots, knocking the Schneider off its feet. Twilight leapt onto the Liger's side and sunk its teeth into the armor of its lower leg, greatly reducing the threat posed by the fearsome feline.

"There you go sis," Jacob said. "Try to stay out of trouble while I take care of that devious Fox of Brad's. You can bat Bit around for a while." With that he turned to look for his shadowy opponent.

After a few seconds the special acoustic sensors picked up the sounds of running paws. Quickly determining that Brad had come up behind him, Jacob smiled and activated the Multi-Purpose Dischargers that were standard equipment on the König Wolf. A jet of steam shot out of the dischargers and into the Fox's eyes.

"How'd you like that," Jacob asked as Twilight kicked out with one of its rear legs, smacking the Fox in the jaw and knocking it over. "You'll soon learn that Twilight is full of little surprises like that. That is why he and I are so good together. Almost everything I can _think_ to do he _can_ do."

"So that rickety Wolf can throw every cheap blow in the book at me," Brad poked at Jacob.

"Rickety," Jacob laughed. "I'll show you rickety." The ten-shot missile launcher on each hip swiveled to point at the Shadow Fox. One missile from each launcher fired and hit the Fox in the side, blowing a sizable hole in the armor. "Whoops, looks like your armor was a bit too rickety."

"Good one," Brad said. "But this one's better." The 30mm Laser Vulcan turned and fired, hitting Twilight in the side as he turned to leave.

"Why you…" Jacob started but was interrupted by Sarah.

"Jacob, the Schneider is back on its feet. And it's moving fast. I…Oh man, he got me. I'm out of commission for a while. It will take me a good three minutes to get up from that shot. He's heading toward you now."

"That's right," Bit said. "And I'd like to see you stalemate this one."

"And let you two win? I don't think so." Twilight turned and fired both 40mm Pulse cannons as well as the Lunar Rifles. Bit dodged the shots but gasped as Twilight leapt into the air. "Strike Laser Claw," Jacob shouted as he came down on the Schneider's back, sinking the energized claws into the armor.

"Damnit," Bit yelled as the Liger collapsed. "I guess you win this one."

"You forget, Brad's still operational." Jacob smiled as he looked up from his fallen cousin but quickly gasped as he saw said pilot running up behind the Shield Liger, which was still trying to get up.

Twilight took off running. Jacob watched as the front paws of the Zoid began to glow. They were both the same distance from the Shield Liger and they were both traveling at 290 km/h. At this rate Twilight would get there just as Brad struck Sarah.

Both Zoids leapt into the air and in an act of desperation Jacob activated the Multi-Purpose Dischargers. Twilight rocketed forward and bowled the Shadow Fox over. They fell to the ground with the König Wolf standing on the side of the fallen Shadow Fox.

"Let's let him off easy," Jacob said. "König Strike!" Twilight's fangs began to crackle with static electricity. The mighty canine leaned down and sunk its teeth into the circuitry that had been exposed by the missiles, effectively frying the Shadow Fox's systems.

"The battle is over! The winner is Team Twilight," Jamie shouted over the radio. He turned to the others. "That was fast."


End file.
